What A Good Man
by I'M BI BI BI
Summary: Francis and Arthur are a married couple with two older sons named Matthew and Alfred. When Francis ask his husband to find someone to fix the sink, Arthur hires Ivan Braginsky to do the job. However Ivan ends up doing more than the kitchen sink. (RusCan, FrUk)
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A French man was doing the dishes from last night dinner.

"Crap," he said to himself as he closed the faucet.

"mon chéri" he called out to his husband. Who has been sitting in his love chair drinking tea and reading the morning newspaper."

It is nine in the morning, the British chap has already dropped off their two sons to school.

"What is it dear?" The British man answered not looking away from his paper.

"Can you call someone to come and fix the sink, the water is coming out of the pipe again."

"Again?! But we had those Germans brothers come and fix it last week!" The man looked up from his paper.

The French lover made his way to his short temple husband.

"Arthur, they came to fix the toilet. Remember Alfred and his friends played truth and dare and they clogged it by seeing how much toilet paper they could put in it."

Just thinking about the day when Alfred had the house to himself made Arthur lose his mind. Do to kumajiro, the family's dog, getting his paw cut while playing outside, they needed to take him to the vet. When they got back the house was a mess. There were a few cups broken, empty pizza boxes spread out through the house, they brought blankets down from the rooms and built a fort, and they burned a pot trying to make Mac and cheese.

"THAT BOY I SWEAR! NO ONE BRINGS UP MY BLOOD PRESSURE LIKE HIM!"

"Arthur, EVERYTHING and EVERYONE get your blood pressure up."

Time went by and the French man was sitting on the couch watching the news, they were showing the weather.

"Francis!" Said Arthur, coming down the stairs.

"Yes, what is it?" Francis said as he moved his head to follow the voice that was calling him.

"I just got off the phone with a guy that not ONLY agree to fix the sink today BUT he will do it at a cheaper price than those other guys." He Said with joy on his tune.

Francis was not so happy with the deal Arthur had made. "Mon chéri, just because he does it for a cheaper price it does not mean he does it well."

"Come on my frog Prince, don't say that. Give the guy a change" 'and my wallet a break', he kept the last part to himself.

There was silence between the two men. One was thinking if he should go with the other's idea, and the other was prying for his wallet's life.

"Maybe your right, after all, I'm good in bed, and I do it for free.~."

Francis got up and went in front of Arthur and kissed him on the lips

"What's the guy's name anyway?" The taller blond asked

"Ivan Braginsky. think he's Russian. And he said he'll be here at 1:30."

Francis looked at his waist watch it read '11:37'. "Fantastic, now we just have to wait about two more hours." Said, Francis.

"That's the spirit, love." The shorter blond put his arms around his husband and kissed him on the check, this made Francis brush.

"Besides I heard he is very good at his job."


	2. chapter 2

The clock on the living room wall reads '12:48' , Francis looked at the clock and then counted how many more minutes tell Ivan came. It has been a hour and 10 minutes since he started to time Ivan.

Arthur was sitting next to Francis, watching some talk show, suddenly he had the urge to go use the restroom. When he got up and headed up the stairs, he stopped just feets away from the couch when he notice something.

"Francis, stop chewing on your lip" he scolded his husband's bad habit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself! What if the guy is not good at his job and makes it worst, o-or what if he's a criminal! O Arthur what if we get robbed or worst! killed!!"

"Francis! Dear Lord get a hold of yourself. Do you even hear what kind of words are coming out of your mouth!" Arthur walk back to the couch, sat back down on the couch, only closer this time to Francis, and put his left arm around his shoulder and placed the other hand on his lap. He started to calming pat on the French man's lap.

"It going to be OK. Nothing bad is going to happen, the man is going to do his job and leave. No bloodstains. No murder. No harm."

"...you're right... I'm sorry." The French man leaned against the English man. They looked at each other and kissed.

"You know, we still have some time before he shows up~." The taller man started to kiss the other's neck.

"Francis, I need to use the john."

The clock on the microwave showed '1:23'.

The two men were sitting in front of the sliding glass doors. The couple decided to go out to their back yard with kumajiro.

"Arthur", Francis tapped Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur! kumajiro is chewing on some thing, again."

Arthur looked at the white American Eskimo. He sighed, put down his book, and got up from his seat. He made his way to the pup.

"Come here Kumar, that's it.. come to me", the dog happily ran to one of his masters. "That a boy." Arthur got down on one knee. "What do you have in your mouth? Kuma, Kuma!" The puppy started to spin. "K-kuma, set, set kumajiro!" The master rose his voice, and the pet obeyed. "That's a good boy. Now drop it!" Kumajiro did what he was told.

"Oh God! Kumajiro no, bad boy!" Kumajiro bowld his head in shame.

"What is it?" Asked Francis standing behind a disgusted Arthur.

"He killed a bird!!", he got up and turned to face Francis. Then he hold up the dead bird between them.

Francis cover his nose and mouth with his hand. "Don't just stand there, get rid of it!"

Arthur went to put the bird inside the garbage bin, then got back in the house to wash his hands. "Damn it!" He had forgotten about the the broken faucet and gotten the ground under the sink wet.

"Arthur! I already dryed under there."

"Sorry"

Francis went inside and gave Arthur the rag to clean up. Arthur bend over and open the cabinet under the sink.

As Arthur was cleaning up, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it" said Francis.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Arthur Kirkland?" A Russian accent spoke from the other side of the phone line.

"This is his husband, to whom am I speaking to?

"Hi, my name is Ivan. I was calling because Arthur called me to go and fix his sink pipe."

"Oh Yes! Ivan Braginsky, right?"

"Yes. I am calling to tell that I won't be able to make it at 1:30, I completely forgotten that I have another job to do. But it does not seem like it will take long, I can still go and fix the pipe but I will be there at around 3 o'clock if that's okay"

" I understand. And yes it fine. I just would like it fix as quickly as possible."

"Great, and don't worry I'll get there and it will be good as new."

"Well thank you for calling. Have a good day."

"No problem. And you too."

Francis hanged up the phone.

"Was it Ivan?" Asked his husband.

"No", said Francis in a sarcastic tone.

"What did he want?"

"Just called to say that he forgot to tell you that he had an other job to do, but that he can still manage to fix the pipe at around 3 o'clock."

"Three? But the kids get out at three."

"So. They take the bus, Arthur."

"I know but I just don't want alfred to be a ...a.." he tried to look for a word to describe Alfred.

"A what Arthur."

"A brat, Francis. Matthew is fine, but what if Alfred insults Ivan like he did with Gilbert."

Gilbert and Ludwig were the German brother that fixed the toilet. Alfred and his friends were mucking the brothers' accents.

"He was younger and childish, he grew up."

"LIES! He only grew up, he did not grow out of his childish behavior!"

"It's going to be fine. Try to look at the bright side."

"And this is coming from the man that thought the plumber was going to kill us!"

"Arthur! Calm down."

There was silent.

"Alright, but if he messes up I will ground him."

"Fine with me"

"Good."


	3. chapter 3

It was 2:50 when the house phone started to ring.

"I'll get." Arthur said as he got up from the couch. He looked at the phone hoping it would show Ivan's number. It did not. It instead showed the twins high school's number. He signed.

"Hello?"

"Shit."

"ARE YOU.. fucking KIDDING ME!" Arthur yelled to his older twin son. The yelling got Francis's attention.

Francis got up and went to stand next to Arthur.

"Hey, we both know how this is going down so for the good of my hearing and your blood pressure...can you pass me to papa?"

Arthur did not hesitate and passed the phone to the man next to him.

"Alfred, what did you do this time?" Francis said in way more calm tone than Arthur's.

"My friends and I did not liked the cafeteria's food so we skipped launch and walked to McDonalds. We got BACK to school, but when we got to our classroom the teacher didn't wanted to let us in the classroom!" Alfred explained.

"And WHY didn't he let you guys in?" Francis asked

There was silent coming from both lines.

"...we were late, BUT ONLY FOR TWO MINUTES! It's not fair!" Alfred yelled, which got him a shash from the lady behind the office desk.

" Alfred pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Alfred?" Francis pinched his eyebrows.

"Anyway...I need to server detention."

"OK. OK, fine I'll just pick you up front"

"Like he ALWAYS DOES" Arthur grab Francis arm, extending it so he could yell at his son.

"Stop that!" Francis told his husband.

"Same time?" Francis went back to talking to Alfred.

"...yeah." Alfred said with a sad tone.

"Alright, lov-" Francis was cut off by his son hanging up.

"..you." Francis hanged up the phone.

"When will both of you learn."

"What are talking about?"

"Face it, Alfred is growing up. He's particle an adult, and you treat him like a child. You need to learn that. And as for him, he ALSO needs learn that. He is not going to be in high school forever. He needs to start acting his age!" Arthur started to yell again.

"Calm down, Arthur"

"NO! FRANCIS, HE IS NOT READY FOR LIFE AFTER HIGHSCHOO-" Arthur was cut off by the phone ringing.

Arthur looked at the base. It showed Ivan's phone number. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Mr. Kirkland, just calling to let you know that I finished the job and I'm on my way to your house."

"OK, thank you." Ivan hanged up and Arthur followed.

"Ivan is going to be here soon." Arthur said while hanging the phone back to it's base.

He made his way to the couch.

Francis just stared at him with a mix of confusion and anger on his face.

Arthur looked backed at him

"What?" He asked

"We were arguing about our son, then Ivan call and suddenly you're ..calm?"

"Will, we're about to get our sink fix soo.." he finished with extending the word.

"...why don't you just marry him already." Francis said teasing his British husband.

"Maybe I will. He seems like a good man." Arthur said teasing Francis back.

"MayBe I wiLl. HE seEms lIke A gOOD mAn" Francis did not liked Arthur's teasing.

 **Author notes**

Drake mode*

"if you're reading this...I edited my chapters and as of June the seventh I'll be updating this mess of a story."


	4. chapter 4

Some time pass before Matthew's bus came to a stop.

The school bus has stopped and the driver opened the doors and let the students out. Four students got off, within that small group there was a blond.

He was walking home with his red jacket open. It was cold in morning, but now it's not so much. He had his bookbag on his back, a plain navy blue two strap. He rode the bus by himself, do to his older brother getting in trouble for some stupid shit. Again.

The boy was walking on the sidewalk by himself, he would mostly talked to Alfred until they would get home. The boy and his brother are the same age, Alfred just happen to be a few minutes older. The boys had turned 18 that same summer. They are both legally allowed to drive, however thanks to Alfred neither of them has a car.

Two years ago Alfred car had been stolen by a girl Alfred and his friends met at a party. They picked her up and left the party, then the girl said that she was hungry. When they got to a fast food place, she suggested that they go eat inside. While they were eating she told them she needed to use the bathroom. Alfred did not know that she had taken his keys. And he would have never known if they did not looked out the window from where they were eating. There she was, the mystery party girl, inside Alfred's car. Backing up and driving away, never to be seen again. Their parents did not bought him a new car, they did however file a report for the stolen car. To this day they still had not found it.

A year goes by, and what does a carless Alfred do to get to his friend's house? Ride the bus? No, there are no buses near. Call his friend to pick him up? No, his friend is a asshole. Ask for a ride from his parents? No, he's to COOL to be dropped off by his parents. How about asking a ride from his brother? No, he's STILL TO COOL. So what does he do, why take his brother's car of course. It was April and it was raining, Alfred was leaving his friend's house and he happen to crash the car. He wasn't hurt or anything, but Matthew's car could not be repair.

So now Matthew and Alfred went back to riding the bus again.

Matthew gets to the curve of the sidewalk. He gets a text message. It's from Alfred. He's properly bored. Matthew slides his phone and put in his pin. He checks the message. It reads

"Hey bro how's tricks?:-)"

"Alfred you jackass!" Matthew reply

"Srry I made u walk alone :'-("

"It's fine" he send the message.

Matthew got to his house, and walked in front of the mailbox.

Sometimes his parents would forget to get the mail, so the responsibly mostly fell on Matthew's hand. He saw that the flag was down, but he decided to check anyway. There's no harm in checking, right. As he was checking to see if there was mail, he noticed a truck parked in front of the house. He closed the mailbox.

Matthew put his key in the keyhole and unlocks the door, grabbed the handle and opened the door. He hears voices coming from the kitchen.

Francis was the only one to hear the door opening. He turned to the direction of the front door.

" Matthieu, c'est toi?" He called out.

Arthur and Ivan stopped talking.

"Oui." His son called back.

Matthew made his way to the kitchen, were he heard his papa's voice came from.

As he enter the kitchen he sees his parents and a stranger.

"Matthew this is Ivan." His farther introduce him to the stranger.

"Hello." Ivan said as he stretched out his hand for the younger man to shake.

Matthew looked confuse, but shooked the older man's hand.

He noticed that they had some scars on them.

"This is Matthew, he's the youngest." Arthur explained to Ivan.

It seemed that they have been talking about the twins before he got here.

"Ivan is going to fix the sink for us." Said his papa stepping to get to Arthur's side.

"Oh. That's great." The son told his dads.

"Thank you." He said to the handy man standing in front of him.

He turned backed to his parents and ask to be excused to his room.

After Matthew left the room the other three started conversating.

"He's seems like a good kid." Ivan told the couple.

"Oui, he is." As Francis continued to talk about how great of a father he is, Arthur got a message on his phone.

It was from Alfred.

He opened his messages and saw that it was a drawing of what seemed to be himself. It was a quick sketch of a face with a frown, messy hair, and ridiculous high eyebrows that were made from rubbing the pencil. Next to the drawing it said "Mr. Eyebrows" with a arrow pointing at the drawing.

"What is the meaning of this" Arthur text back his older son.

He waited for Alfred to text back.

"Oops wrong dad I ment to send it 2 papa" Alfred texted

"Can you show him tho?" He text again.

"NO! NOW PUT YOU'RE PHONE AWAY!!" Arthur text back.

":-" was all that Alfred had to say.

Both blonds stopped texting.

Arthur signed.

"So Ivan, are you planing to have kids?"

Francis eyes pop. Why would his husband ask that to a man he just met.

"No. Not really. Will... maybe? Right now I'm not seeing anyone and I am in my twentys so I guess I still have time."

"You're in your twentys?!" Said a shocked Francis.

"I'm sorry for the out burst but you seemed...older"

"I get that a lot." Ivan grabbed his tool box. "Will this conversation was nice, but I should get started. Da?"

"Yes! Very well then, follow me." Arthur lead Ivan to the sink.


	5. chapter 5

Ivan was fixing the sink. He was almost done with it.

"Francis! I'm going to pick up the delinquent."

"Please don't call him that."

Ivan heard the married couple shouting at each other from across the house.

Arthur put on his jacket and got out the door. He locked the house.

Francis made his way from the kitchen to the living. He looked out the big window and saw Arthur drive away.

Kumajiro came down the stairs, Francis did not notice the small dog. The dog walked it's cute little paws to Francis and bit a piece of Francis' pants. He pulled on the right let's fabric until Francis finally notice.

"What is it Kumajiro?" The dog barked at Ivan's direction.

"Kuma, it's okay." The French man picked up the small fur of fury.

"Here, let's go meet him. You'll see he's not a bad guy." They made their way to Ivan.

"Ivan, I know your work's important. But can you stop for a moment and let him greet you. He won't stop until you do it."

Ivan stopped fixing the pipe, making sure that he did not leave it in a maner that would cause a mess. He got up and went to greet Kumajiro. To Ivan surprise Kuma did not bit him.

"See. No need to worry." Ivan was not sure to whom he was talking to. Kumajiro started to wiggle out of Francis' arms. The blond man had put the dog down. After he was put on the floor, Kumajiro ran to the sliding glass doors.

"You want to go outside?" Francis slid the door open. Kumajiro ran right as the door was wide enough for him to go through. Francis giggle as he saw the dog running around the backyard.

"Francis, may I use you're bathroom?" Ivan asked the own of the house.

"Of course. Go up the stairs, and make a right. Just keep walking through the hallway, it should be the first door to your right."

"Спасибо." As Ivan was heading for the stairs, he catches a glance of a confuse French man. "That means 'thank you'."

Ivan found the bathroom and went in.

Ivan was washing his hands. He notice that the bath was kept in a very well shape.

When he got out he started walking. He heard a sound, he looked behind his shoulder, there was just a closed door. As he continued to walk he could hear the sound getting louder. He stopped walking to drain any other sound.The sound sounded like a moan.

He follow the moans, it lead him to a door that was a bit open. Curiosity got the best out of him. He peeked in and...a BIG BLUSH SPREAD ACROSS HIS FACE.

The youngest twin was naked. Matthew was on his knees, leaning forward with his head down. He was stroking himself. Moaning and groaning.

He got up, and turned from facing his headboard to facing a wall. Ivan now can see half of his face. Damn he was the blond hot.

He spit on his right hand and started to stroke himself. He started slowly, letting out little gasps. Those gasps got loud and longer, as he stroked himself faster. He stopped stroking himself and placed himself in the position he was in before.

He put three fingers in his mouth. He started sucking on them, making sure that they were wet enough to put inside. Then he reach back and put two inside himself. He let out a gasp. He started scissoring himself. Slowly moving his fingers. Opening, closing, opening, closing.

He put his thumb on top of his head, to keep himself from cumming too soon.

He put his two fingers together and thruster them. The third finger was finally add. He started to go deep. His moans started getting louder. And Ivan's pants started to get tight, as Matthew started to loosen himself.

Matthew could no longer keep himself from cumming. He took his fingers out and sat on his legs, having them open a little wider. It wasn't long for Matthew to reach his climax. He finally manage to release himself, he slowly stroke himself few last times.

As Matthew came, Ivan came to his senses.

'why the hell are you still stand here, go, leave you idiot.' Ivan told himself.

As he was heading down the hall to go down stairs, he notice that something had popped up. He turned around and made his way back to the bathroom. He walked quietly so that Matthew could not hear him.

He opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him.

He walked passed the mirror, not caring to see what kind of mess he was right now. He unbuckled his built, unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them.

He lifted the toilet sets up and pulled his pants down and his boxers down. He started to think of something beside the current event that he just saw.

Meanwhile Francis was still in the backyard playing with Kumajiro. They were now playing catch.

"Okay really Kuma?" The French man said as he waved a green tennis ball in front of the small dog.

"Go get it!" The master threw the ball for his pet to go get it.

Kumajiro returned with the tennis ball in his mouth.

"Drop it!" Francis told him.

Kumajiro dropped the ball. "Good boy."


	6. chapter 6

A pair of blue eyes where looking at a black hair Japanese senior.

"Hey, kiku!"

A boy with Brown hair called out, as he happily ran across the parking lot with his arms behind him.

A voice called back at him.

" konichiwa, Feliciano-san" The voice was sweet and quite

"Now that you finished your comic books club can we hang out now?"

"It's not a comic book club, it's a manga club. And yes of course we can."

Alfred stood a fair Destin between both boys.

It is not the strangest thing for a junior to have a crush on a senior.

And it is not a strange thing for a loud mouth jock like Alfred to love a humble quiet boy like kiku.

A loud beep broke the blond out of his day dream. He look to see if it was his ride. It was not however the driver that he wanted.

When he called to the house his papa had answered and Francis had agreed to pick him up, so to the teen's surprise his father, Arthur, had come instead.

"Why are you here?"

"If that's how you greet your father, then you can walk home."

There was an awkward silent between both blondes.

"Sorry" the son apologized to his father.

"It's fine lad, I'm sorry as well. Now get in, we would don't want to keep Francis waiting now would we."

"Yeah you're right." The teenager got in the car and sat on the passenger's set. As he buckled up, older man started driving out of the school's property.

"Hey old man." That has been the twin's nickname for his ironically younger father.

"What is it?"

"Does papa ever start to freak out when you don't reply to his messages?"

Arthur stopped at the red light.

"Now that you mention it, he does."

"Why does he do that. I mean you are really pushing your 40's but papa,...if he doesn't calm down he's gonna end up with gray hair."

The light turned green. And Arthur turned left.

"Alfred, first off I'm in my 30's."

'late 30's',Alfred whispered.

" and second of, he worries because he cares. Everyone tends to worry for the safety of those they care about. It's human natural."

"Yeah I just wish he would relax a little. I'm not a child anymore!"

"Don't he thinks he knows that!"

Both blonds were taken back by the fact that they both started yelling without realizing it.

There was silent between the two gentlemen.

"Look. Francis knows that you are no longer a child, that's why he's worry about you."

Arthur made a right and entered their neighborhood.

"He doesn't need to worry about me, I can handle myself."

"Alfred! You lost your own car and crushed your brother's."

Arthur said the last part in a calming but strict way.

Alfred kept silence. Arthur could not think of anything else to say to his son.

Finally they had reached their house.

NOTES

Hello you wonderful reader you. I just want to say thank you for reading. At first I was just going to stop at the part where Ivan spies on Matthew, he comes downstairs, fixes the pipe and leaves….but the I wanted to see how long I can milk this story.

So once again I want to thank all of the hetalians who are reading this.

And thank you to those who liked and are following this trainwreck.


End file.
